


There's A Cool Lady On The Beach Who Sells Seashells Sometimes

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is friends with this cool lady on the beach who sells seashells sometimes. Pearl is disapproving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Cool Lady On The Beach Who Sells Seashells Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> inspired with an au by [kaceart](http://kaceart.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> but then i got unmotivated cuz i remember i have homework to do so.........................

Placed strategically in front of a cliff that manages to hide a majority of the structure, the beach house was, for the most part, secluded. Which was how it was meant to be; not necessarily _hidden_ , but not in plain view, either. Rose had originally wanted in that way for the reason of relative secrecy, but after her passing and the birth of Steven, it was now more of a reliable resource for safety from the nearby city and privacy for Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. Steven, without the concerns that Rose once had, didn't particularly care for the placement - when he was younger and just starting to wander, he had talked abundantly about how nice it would be to have a house in an actual neighborhood (if he could have it is his way, a house close to his friend Connie's house, too). "The beach house being so far away makes it hard to meet people!" Steven had complained, but that didn't seem to stop him from making companions anyway.

The latest of which, to be honestly admitted, Pearl was not fond of.

Lapis Lazuli was, by very definition, a _bum_. A vagrant with torn jeans and a raggedy coat, messy hair and a constant amount of dirt all over her body. Steven had described her as being, "a really cool water woman who will trade seashells for quarters!" Pearl didn't know how Lapis could possibly fit the qualifications for being _cool_ , or any other synonym for the word, but she couldn't outright express her distaste in Steven's choice of friends. Lapis, despite being a... _nomad_ of sorts, was, after all, just that: Steven's friend.

Well, at least, she couldn't express that distaste to _Steven_. However, as a caretaker, she had every right to be concerned about a random homeless woman who Steven would visit on a daily basis after his homeschooling lessons. Pearl had originally sent both Amethyst and Garnet to investigate the character, but they both provided mixed reports. To Garnet, Lapis was simply alright (no other description was given, no matter how hard Pearl had urged her for more information). Amethyst was able to say that the lady was moody, but quiet, and rather collected, but still just as dirty and ragged as Pearl had feared. 

She had, carefully, devised a plan for conversation in her head. Pearl would tell Lapis that the beach house was simply private property and that she should keep her distance or risk having legal action taken against her, as well as to keep her distance from Steven or risk having Pearl take action against her. If Lapis was _alright_ , like Garnet had claimed, then she would probably (and hopefully) accept this and move on, likely to go sit elsewhere and possibly bother someone else's gullible kid. Pearl didn't really care what happened to Lapis, just as long as she stayed away from Steven.

Lapis replied simply. "No."

" _What_?" Pearl had exclaimed, losing the cool she had previously built up for this conversation. She hadn't expected a _no_. 

She repeated, "No." 

Huffing and admittedly disgruntled, Pearl planted a palm against her forehead and groaned quietly. "Well," she grumbled, "why _not_?"

There was no immediate response as Lapis seemed to actually consider her answer to the question, drawing in the sand with her index finger while avoiding Pearl's gaze from above her. After creating and tracing a curvy infinity symbol, she answered, "Steven's my best friend." Her voice is quiet, but that was to be expected, but Pearl couldn't help but note how goddamn _sad_ she sounded; or, well, maybe it wasn't necessarily sadness that was to be identified. Perhaps loneliness? 

Not that it was for Pearl to worry about. "You should make friends your own age," she grumbled, glaring down at the girl, an action that was proving fruitless, as Lapis never cared to look up. 

"You should go bother somebody else," she replied in return.

With that, Pearl stomped off. 

Not only was this bum on a beach a possible risk to Steven, she was _bothersome_ and _annoying_. As if to prove a point, Lapis came closer to the house more and more frequently, with or without Steven tagging along with her, and she'd simply sit out and wait with the tide or sleep near some of the larger rocks during the night. The more the days went by, the more it seemed that Pearl was the only one really bothered by the invader on their property; Garnet, for the most part, didn't really care as long as Steven was happy and Amethyst, after talking with Lapis a few more times, decided that Steven was correct in his original description of _cool_.


End file.
